Light Inside The Darkness: An MLP Fanfiction
by gardevoirfan134
Summary: The Great War is over, but my family's struggle continues as time goes on without our parents guidance and protection. My name is tempest, and somehow me and my sisters get dragged into a world even worse than hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Gardeviorfan134 here and this is the story I've been building on for a while so I hope you like it. I don't own anything of MLP FIM, just my OC's.**

_Curiosity_

Once the Great War had finally ended, and both of the goddesses had fallen, the once great land of Equestria had fallen into chaos. Hundreds of jobs in every town were lost, families starved, ponies died everyday from disease, dehydration, and malnutrition. Until one day one stallion saw an opportunity to manipulate the public, he became the new ruler of all. He created new jobs, and things seemed to go well for a while, then his true colors shined, and the tyrant finally showed his ugly mug. Rimadene is his name, what it means I'm not sure, but he had our parents killed and threw me and my two sisters out when we were young, I had to protect them on numerous occasions but they were too young to remember. I live in the badlands outside of what used to be ponyville, until the NLR destroyed it. By my side are my two sisters, Starry Gaze and Lia shine. We survive by a set of rules designed by our parents during the war.

1) Trust no one but each other, not even your "friends"

2) Take care of each other at all times, never abandon your own

3) never associate with ponies you don't know

These rules have kept us alive for five years and I'm thankful for every day of life we have been given. Everyday I hunt while Starry looks after Lia I usually only bag squirrel or a couple rabbits. Well today they decided they would follow me and learn the ways of the forest and what not. Which wouldn't be an issue if Lia wasn't so damn curious about everything and wondering off on her own, we literally made her a leash made out of old thin rope and it would go around her waist not her neck. I was hoping we could move beyond badlands but I don't know anything beyond the mountains, and we aren't allowed to go to canterlot on the count of our parents being dead and we have no way of paying the entry fee and then paying taxes each week. I want to see the inside again but I try to keep my interests to myself so my sisters don't get their hopes up just to be crushed by disappointment and the truth of canterlot. I always tell them it's empty and will fall off that mountain anytime now, but I know it won't even though I hope it does. Lia finally spoke after our long walk all the way back home which wasn't like her at all, she would normally talk mine and Starry's ears off.

"Why do we have to kill animals? Why can't we eat the grass on that big rock?" She pointed to the mountain, looking so innocent yet serious.

"Because" I said "the grass up there isn't safe to eat, these are" I held up a couple rabbits to show her my point. She still looked confused.

"But don't they eat grass?" She picked up her speed so she was trotting next to me.

"Yes but when we cook them over the fire the heat kills all the little germs that could make you sick" I tickled her playfully as I spoke, hoping that would be the end of it.

"One day I wanna taste grass, there's none down here so one day when I'm big and strong I'm going to go up there and bring enough back that you never have to hunt again" she looked up at me with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. All the while Starry had been scanning the area, staying expertly quiet as usual. She didn't talk much, I guess she doesn't have much to say or doesn't know how to say what she wants to. We arrived back at the den we made out of rubble and scrap metal. Starry places some logs on the fire that has been going since the summer started, we found a match so we decided to not let that opportunity of warmth be taken for granted. I was always the one who had to gut our food since Lia is too young and Starry is a little squeamish. Once I finished that, we have a makeshift grill that I have set up and we can set it over the fire. This way we don't all have to cook, it's actually the highlight of her day. I remember last week when she found an old cookbook and hell you couldn't stop her from reading it if you tried. Once again she cooked the meat till it was golden brown and still juicy. Lia seemed especially happy, her face lit up like the sun and she ate her rabbit kabob like it was candy. It was getting late now, I walked inside the den, my sisters soon followed. Lia took her place in front of me while starry laid behind, wrapping her hooves around me. They see me as their protector, so they stay as close to me as they can. Starry finally spoke.

"Goodnight Lia...Goodnight Tempest..." then Lia "goodnight Star, goodnight Tempest" then me "goodnight Lia, goodnight star"

I awoke the next morning with starry holding me tighter than last night. She kissed my cheek and I smiled but something was off, missing even. Lia wasn't in the den with us. "Lia!" I jumped up and ran out, she was nowhere to be seen. My heart was beating so fast it was about to burst.

I heard a scream coming from the mountaintop, and a small figure moving away from about five others. "Lia!" Starry and I began to run in her direction, she was a fast runner but faster than the five chasing her. They gained ground as we did we caught up with her and Starry picked her up and placed Lia on her back. I stopped and tackled one of the figures and we tumbled, Starry kept running but looked back screaming my name. I was at a major disadvantage, five to one and the fact I've never been in a fight before. They all laughed at me as I cut them off from Starry and Lia's direction. One of them spoke.

"Well well boys, look at what we got here, since this one let our first toy get away I say we acquire a new one"

They moved towards me, one of them tried to tackle me but I rolled out of the way and he hit his face on a small boulder. He didn't move giving me a window to run in the opposite direction my sisters ran to. I felt as if I was getting away, their voices and hoof pounds were getting more silent. Suddenly something tripped me, I rolled until I smacked the side of my head against a fallen log. My vision blurred, a figure stood over me and placed a hoof on my back. I heard it say "play time" the figure lifted my head slightly. Just then the figure disappeared and I dropped back to the floor blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys gardevoirfan134 here and here's chapter 2. I don't own anything of mlp except my OC's. Hope you enjoy!**

_Newcomer_

I opened my eyes, but everything was still dark. I heard a low cry so I crawled towards it. It was Lia, I crawled to it faster till I was right next to her. "Is that you Lia?" the crying stopped and felt Starry hug me and cry.

"We thought we lost you..." She held me tighter and continued to cry.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" I felt Lia hug my leg. "I'm glad you're both safe."

A shadowy figure emerged from the intense darkness. I quickly realized it was a member of the Lunar Republic. The helmet and eyes gave it away. I stood ready to defend my sisters with my life. The figure chuckled to himself, then spoke.

"If I wanted you harmed or dead I would've done something by now, or I would've left you behind with those savages." The figure stepped into a small lit area, I couldn't believe who I was seeing. It was Princess Luna's Guardian. During the war each Princess was to choose a pony who would protect them with every inch of their being. Luna's Guardian was special, firstly his name is Guardian, his mother named him that at the beginning of the war, he was almost a year old when he was chosen. Out of all the stallions who had training and knowledge, she chose him, some say she wanted to mold him into the perfect stone cold killer, others say she sensed his brutality and heartlessness. Either way he was the only one Luna would be alone with at any given moment in time. He came closer. "I see you recognize me, so tell me, where are you from?" I got angry at that point.

"We live in the ruins of ponyville, the same one YOU destroyed!" He glared at me.

"You want to place blame on somepony? Then blame your precious Celestia. She's the reason your precious ponyville is in shambles. We warned her..." I cut him off

"Warned her? The attack was completely unpredicted, the people and Celestia were blindsided!" Now he seemed to be even more angry.

"Is that what you know? Or is that what Celestia wants you to think? I lead the attack but I personally delivered messages from Luna to her and the people of ponyville to either surrender the town, evacuate, or be slaughtered. And we gave these warnings over and over till we had enough. But killing them all didn't sit quite right with me and the princess, so while at least half the town was away we would destroy everything that could aid Celestia in her fight. So you see, the real cause of your frustration is with the side you're on, not the side you're against."

"I was glad when the princess's were finally dead, Luna ran us into Canterlot just to be thrown out!" Now this guy was unbelievably pissed.

"What makes you think Luna is dead huh? Just because a rumor goes around saying some bounty hunter got lucky? She's alive and I know it."

"How can you know that?"

"Because as long as her heart beats, so does mine! We are connected on a level you couldn't begin to comprehend. As long as she breathes, I do too, I can't survive without her."

"So if something happens to you, then she'll die too?"

"No because she can survive without me, she can replace me. I'm nothing without her, but the same cannot be reversed. Instead of thanking me for saving your skin you decide to start acting like a brat."

I looked down feeling kinda bad for not minding my manners and I put my two cents in about something I know little to nothing about. "I'm sorry sir." His demeanor seemed to lighten up a bit, he was no longer glaring at me and his scowl turned to a smile.

"I apologize as well, I got a bit defensive it seems. Either way we need to head out, the changelings have finally started their migration so we have a few available routes back to New Canterlot." We looked at him in confusion. He must have noticed because he started to laugh. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to mention, I started a community of refugees at the end of the war." He walked to a small opening in the dark room, I helped my sisters up and we followed him. "Just past here is the exit, wait for me on the outside, if you want to come with me that is, I won't stop you from running." We slowly walked through the opening, I took the rear in case he tried something. I saw the overpowering light and squinted in order to see. The forest finally came into view.

"Oh my gosh it so pretty!" Lia cried.

"Yeah, I've never seen so many trees" Star chimed in. I stayed silent noticing pony's running below us, it looked like they were leaving the forest entirely.

Guardian came out behind me "That's the changeling migration, they all leave at once, if any of them is left behind, they are forced to fend for themselves. Follow me" he started walking down the hill, the changelings were gone now. The forest was beautiful. The tall trees, the green leaves, the vegetation on the ground. I was behind them all, I wasn't paying attention till I heard something crying. I followed the sound to what felt like a couple feet away. It was a young changeling mare, her mane covered her face until she heard me step on a twig. Her crying got lower, she was scared and I noticed her left hind leg was caught in a metal trap which was tied to a tree with thick rope. I took out my knife and she looked at me hearing it come out of the sheathe and growled.

"Hold on I'm not trying to hurt you, I want to help" she looked at her leg then at me and nodded keeping her eyes on me. I walked over to the tree and began to cut the rope at its base. It eventually snapped off the tree and I tried to open the trap. "It won't budge!" Just then my sisters and Guardian came out armed and ready to take the changeling out. I stood in front of her. "Don't! She's hurt!"

"Get away from that thing now!" Guardian made an advancement towards me. I didn't budge and glared at him.

"She's harmless, there's no need to kill her."

"Do you know how many innocent they've killed!?"

I looked at her "have you killed anypony?" She shook her head still in fear and I looked at Guardian. "You don't have to like it but I'm getting her out of this thing" I successfully opened it and she pulled her leg away looking at me with tears is her eyes. I held my hood out to her and she reached for it, until she looked at Guardian and pulled it away. She picked herself up and started walking away I followed close by, her hind leg gave out and I caught her. She looked at me.

"Why are you helping me...?"

"Why not?" She seemed to smile a little, her fangs came into full view ,she noticed my staring and closed her mouth looking away. "I think you should come with us."

Guardian got even more upset "that's my call kid and I don't think so."

I looked at him. "No, it's your call to bring us with you, and now she is one of us."

Character descriptions

Typhoon Blitz

Species: unicorn

Coat color: light brown

Mane: short and spiky

Eye color: gray

Mane color: black

Starry Gaze

Species: unicorn

Coat color: black

Mane: long with curls at the end

Eye color: purple

Mane color: red

Lia Shine

Species: unicorn

Coat color: white

Mane: long and straight

Eye color: green

Mane color: black

Guardian

Species: alicorn

Coat color: gray

Mane: long and spiked

Eye color: blue

Primary Mane color: black

Secondary mane color: blue

Katrina

Species: changeling

Mane: long

Eye color: green


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Gardeviorfan134 here, I'm actually thinking of changing the name but that's besides the point. I hope more people read this, so that being said it would be great if those who like this story could share it with others. I'm not going to stop writing it but I would feel more inclined to post more often if my readers and reviews increased. Well Here's my third chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

_A New Ally?_

It's been five hours since we split up from Guardian, I was really looking forward to seeing the community he was talking about but I couldn't let him hurt the mare who earlier told me her name was Katrina. I've been carrying her since the split and she's getting really heavy now but I can't let them see that. I kept my breathing as slow as I possibly could which would slow my heart rate. I saw a decent place to stop and set up camp, I set Katrina down gently in front of the shelter me and Starry had built but apparently not gently enough because she let out a quiet gasp and pain was written all over her face. Starry didn't trust Katrina yet but I have faith that everything will fix itself in time. I went out to gather wood and Katrina spoke. "Can I come with you...?" I smiled a little.

"Of course" I went over and bent down, she crawled onto my back with a small struggle she poked her head over my shoulder and I walked into the woods.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked "I've never been treated with such kindness."

"Well you aren't a monster so there's no need to treat you like one." She smiled again and hugged my neck. I laughed a little thinking nothing of it. "Well it is getting dark" I picked up a few dry twigs and walked back to the campsite where starry was putting leaves on the shelter. Starry and Katrina avoided eye contact with each other. Katrina held onto me tighter burying her face into my neck. I approached the den and set Katrina down on the grassy bedding Starry prepared for us to sleep on. I used flint on the dry twigs to start the fire.

"Okay you guys it's time for bed, I'll go hunting tomorrow but I have leftover rabbit from a couple days ago, it's dry but it should still do." Starry got in the den first and avoided Katrina whereas I laid down right behind her. Lia joined Star and Katrina turned over to face me then wrapped her hooves around me.

"I-I hope you don't mind...I need to hold something when I sleep..." I smiled and looked at her.

"I don't mind at all, Star does the same all the time." I heard Starry snoring quietly like she always does. Katrina looked so innocent and a little cute I'll admit, but the main reason I slept with her and not my sisters is just in case she pulls something Starry and Lia will be able to get away. I guess you could say I could trust her with my life, but not with my sisters. She nuzzled my chest as she slept, I tried not to laugh it tickled so much. When morning came and I opened my eyes, Katrina was on top of me. She looked so cute in her sleep. I didn't want to wake her but I wrapped my hooves around her back and gently rolled onto my side she opened her eyes slowly. Our faces were so close I could see the red in her face as she blushed. She turned her head looking embarrassed and I began to stand.

"W-where are you going...?"

"Checking on the fire, I'll be back in a sec okay?" She smiled a little.

"Okay" I walked away and built up the fire some. I saw something walking in the distance but I couldn't make it out. I walked back in and Katrina was in tears, Starry was glaring at her and I gave her the look our mother gave me when I was younger. She immediately turned away and refused to look at me. I laid beside Katrina and held her. "What happened?" She looked at me sobbing.

"Sh-she said the only reason you're nice to me is because you pity me for being a disgusting, weak, hideous freak! And she's right!" I held her closer and kissed her cheek, she stopped crying just then.

"She's wrong, I'm nice to you because you're a sweetheart and you're not weak, or hideous."

"You don't think I'm ugly...?" I kisses her cheek again.

"You're beautiful Katrina, never let anypony tell you different." She lifted her head and pressed her lips against my cheek, her fangs and her lips were moist and cold. Her face was so red and she looked so happy. She hugged me tightly while Starry rolled her eyes then went back to reading her book.

Katrina stood up with perfect balance. "Let's go find something to eat, I'm starving." Starry broke in.

"He hunts better without a distraction." Katrina looked down and I put a hoof on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't call it a distraction but I do hunt better alone." She looked at me.

"Be careful okay?" I smiled and nodded. I walked behind the shelter and into the forest. I found a few rabbit holes and set up a few basic snares. I passed the time by thinking about Starry, Lia, and Katrina. Katrina was part of our family now, and Star needs to learn to get along with her. I waited until the sun set above the mountains to head back. It only took a few minutes to realize something was following me. I didn't look back but I did alter my path, I went around the area where the shelter was. My sisters were probably asleep by now, I'm not sure about Katrina though. I hope she isn't worried about me. I've been able to lose things that tend to creep on me before but this is different. I was cut off mid thought by something hard against the side of my head. I awoke to giggles and the sound of fire. I opened my eyes and I was tied up, strange looking ponies surrounded me, they were all mares.

One of them circled me, brushing her tail across my face. The area was beautiful, the smell of flowers filled the air and was cut off by mares scent which only smelled better. I couldn't describe it, the closest I could come to what it smelled like is tropical fruit combined with flowers and something else that smelled sweeter than candy tastes. She licked my neck and whispered into my ear.

"It's been so long since we've seen such a smart, strong, and so young a stallion" her hooves moved all over my body, I felt like a god and she seemed to notice my enjoyment because she sat on my lap and proceeded to press her lips against mine, my mind went blank as slid her tongue into my mouth. I couldn't believe it, her tongue's taste itself was savory enough to drive the strongest mind wild. I didn't want the kiss to end ever, she must've read my mind because she curled her tongue around mine and ran her hoofs along my back while the other two kissed my back and neck. Just then she pulled away, perking up her ears.

"What was that?" I looked at her heart shaped pendant. Something launched her off me, it was another pony, another mare.

"Guilty" was all she said before pulling out a knife and cutting the lovely mare's throat open. She did this to the other two as well. I tried to squirm out of the rope, she approached me. "Innocent" she cut the rope binding me and I fell to the ground, I looked up at her. "Go home" she said. I nodded and ran until I came back to the shelter.


End file.
